To determine the effect of Argon gas on the stability and shelf life of Tetrathiomolibdate capsules the following experimental design is suggested: 1. Buy two 50 gram bottles of Tetrathiomolibdate from Sigma/Aldrich. 2. Using one bottle produce 150 mg strength capsules and place 25 capsule in suitable size bottle along with cotton coil and seal them with induction seal and label them as ?control group.? 3. Using the other bottle under argon gas purge and produce 150 mg strength capsules and place 25 capsules in suitable size bottles along with cotton coil and the purge the bottles with argon gas long enough to deplete as much oxygen as possible from the bottle and seal them with induction sealer and label them as ?test group.? 4. Free capsules will be used for the initial assay (only assay) using the published spectrophotometric method. 5. Place two bottles of each group in the -20oC, 2-8oC, and Controlled Room Temperature and assay two bottles each group separately (four assay results) at 3 months and 6 months? time point.